Miss Murder
by Mew-is-back
Summary: Sleep has never came easily...especially when she's never tried it. Love comes even harder...especially when she's never experienced it.


**Miss Murder**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! I do own Desolate Takashi,for she is my fancharacter! SPLEE! .

**Summary: **Sleep has never came easily...especially when she's never tried it. Love comes even harder...especially when she's never experienced it.

The sun set, leaving Konoha in a sheet of pure darkness...perfect for her. She loved it when nobody could see how much cried. Alone. Desolate...just like her name. Scared...and yet so feared. All she wanted was to be loved...was she really all that different? Her eye's...slited pupils...her face...whiskers...her rump...a tail...her head...cat ears. Yes...she was all that different...too bad...she is so lovely. Or that's what _he_ had told her...him...that strange boy with the blank, pupiless eyes, the one without a father...what was his name?

_Neji._

Yes...that's it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why are you crying?" Neji placed a timid hand on her head, smiling as much as he could. The girl looked up at him with her yellow, slit-pupil eyes...and hissed, baring sharp teeth. The boy recoiled, falling backward. She pounced on him, pinning him against the unfrogiving streets of Konoha._

_"Don't touch me, Hyuuga! Now...give me the money and _anything_ else you have in your pocket."_

_He looked at her, anger filling his byuakugan eyes. "No."_

_In a flash of hatred, she raked her nails across his flawless face._

_"Cough it up, uke! Give me the money!" She growled._

_Whincing as the blood dripped down his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some paper money. The girl smiled diviously and grabbed the money._

_"Good boy...now...run home...teme..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_'Now I get to eat...finally..." _Desolate thought, approaching Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. A mop of blonde hair, messy, unkept, and slightly dirty, streeked passed her. She whinced, backing away.

"Hey! Are you going to eat ramen? Hey! You look funny! Why do you have kitty ears? You look funny! BELIEVE IT!" The boy who the hair belonged to yelled, flicking Desolate's ears. She smacked his hand away, hissing.

"Why do you care?" She growled. She continued walking, but the boy stopped her.

"Hey! Will you get me some ramen?" He smiled widely at her. She raised an eyebow, and moved away from him.

"No! Now leave me alone!"

"Will you share your's with me?" He questioned, a look of anticipation dawning on his face.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"I think! BELIEVE IT!"

Sighing, she bekoned to him to follow him. "Fine."

She ordered their ramen, and they sat down. The boy began to eat imediatley.

"What's your name?" He slurped up a noodle as he looked at Desolate.

"Takashi Desolate," she mumbled,"you?"

Wiping his mouth, the boy answered. "Uzumaki Naruto! BELIEVE IT!"

"Why do you say that?" Desolate cocked an eyebrow, looking up from her chopsticks. Naruto stared at her.

"Say what?" he answered, smilling widely at the half-cat girl. She smilled back, a little less enthusiastically.

"Believe it. It's kind of annoying...but...hehe..." Desolate grinned at him before shouting, "BELIEVE IT!"

"Your a strange kitty, Desolate-chan! Where do _you_ live? I live in an apartment...ALL BY MYSELF! Isn't that cool?" He laughed, but the laugh was fake, and she could tell. Desolate's smile faded quickly, and she averted her face and eyes.

"I live on the street..." she tried to say this with an air of happiness, but she fail miserably. Naruto frowned. "Thats unhealthy...whys your tummy so bulgy?" He patted Desolate's stomach, and she cringed, batting his hand away.

"I'm...expecting...kittens..." she mumbled, fidgiting in her seat. Naruto gasped.

"Kittens? You mean your _pregnant?_ That's...disgusting! Iruka-sensei said that girls should only pregnant when there really old...like thirty! Hey, Desolate...are you gunna die?"

"No...I hope..." she retorted. Naruto looked at her strangely, as if concidering something. He nodded, before putting a hand on her stomach again.

"You should live with me! What happens if you have the kitties on the street...you'll get some kind of infection...or something like that...we can talk to Iruka-sensei...he'll now what to do...BELIEVE IT!" Naruto smiled at her, rubbing her stomach. Desolate purred, a relaxed smile on her face.

"Believe it!"


End file.
